Hiccup Jedi Knight
by JSaul117
Summary: As Hiccup was strong with the force and was believe to bring balance. He was taken to the Jedi Temple only 6 months old. He rescued a rare black Wookie and he owned him a life debt. When he turned 14 and was promoted Jedi Knight. He wasn't prepared for Order 66 and ran to find his family. His family are the Berkian Rebels.


Order 66

I remember the time the war was ending Chancellor Bludvist told us it was coming to an end. A week later it did after Eret saved him and killed the Sith Lord Darth Treacherous. That same day Operation Nightfall happen the clones we trusted betrayed us even one of our own. He had a blue lightsaber killing Jedi temple Guards, Masters, and younglings. I came a Knight a day before it happen. I ran away after seeing my master defending the temple she gave me a holo-picture of my parents and told me to find them. I left I turned around once and saw the temple burning and the force out of balance.

I left to go find my Wookie friend I named Toothless with some Wookiee warriors here after hearing there home being taken by the clones. We made a small ragtag group to see who did this. We land a ship an YT-1300 I stole from the Hutt's awhile back. As we landed we blasted the clones station outside I was redirecting the blaster bolts back with my green lightsaber. We made it to the security room watching the Hologram play the recording I seen the older teen that called me brother killing younglings and Chancellor Bludvist as the Sith Lord were looking for gave Eret the title Darth Caedus. (Yeah I'm using Legends name for Eret title.)

After resetting the Holocrons to hide in exile with the message "This is Jedi Knight Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic, have fallen with a dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in The Force. Do not return to the Temple…that time has past. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always." as I left Jedi bodies were burned and the weapons destroyed.

I left with the wookiee's but toothless stayed with me of are new friendship forming from the past months. Now it's my time to find my parents.

(3 years later on Datooine)

I recently turned 17 yesterday I was still looking for my remaining family across the Galaxy, but I turned up with nothing. I asked local bartenders about Berk, but told me the people their fled after Imperial occupation and they put a fight with them too. After my years of roaming the galaxy old factories of Seperatist and Republic I took medical supplies, weaponry, reprogramed battle droids to protect, explosives, tanks, and starfighters. I even designed my own starfighter an X-Wing I call them. As I was leaving I seen a man looking at me, so I went over to him.

"I heard your looking for the Berkian Rebels" the strange looking man told me.

"Yeah, I was why you asking" I gave a skeptical look he could be Imperial.

"I'm a recruiter for the rebellion the name trader Johann." Well now I know his name, but I need to know more. "Look it's dangerous to talk here but have these for holo pieces it's a map that can lead you to them" then just like that he left.

"Hey toothless and sharpshot" oh yeah Sharpshot is my astromech that was upgraded with military gear on missions he was assigned too. "I have a map that can lead use to my parent's sharpshot load the map for me bud."

As I was looking on the map of the galaxy there was a marker pointing at a location near the Norse Viking system giving me secret hyper route coordinates. "Sharpshot, Toothless, I'm heading home"

(Berk rebellion)

I gave my boy up when he was a little baby I thought he would be safe with the Jedi but three years ago after about hearing about the Jedi Purge me and Valka were shock hearing this are boy died. After Chancellor Bludvist told he was becoming Emperor and Order this attack after he said 'the jedi scared my face and cut off my arm saying this galaxy is theirs' I seen threw his lies after his army took over my home world I started a rebellion with other neighboring planets. Valka sat out today because yesterday was are boy birthday.

"Chief Stoick and General Gobber there an YT-1300 freighter ship coming out of hyperspace what should we do" the berk rebel navigator gave me this new information.

"Could be inquisitor's stoick" Gobber he was my best man but why would inquisitors use an old freighter.

"Tell Astrid and the other pilots to get in there A-Wings and prepare for an attack but tell them to use the destabilizers on the ship to lose power." I wandering who it could be only people that want to join can get them from Rebel sympathizers like Johann.

(Astrid and gang)

"Alright guys the Chief gave us orders too disable the ship and bring it in Hanger one" I'm a captain probably the best the Chief looked at me as a daughter because his son he gave him away to the jedi order 16-17 years ago. My team called Berk Riders are dangerous to the empire as we attacked multiple imperial ship building factories. We are a crew of 6 Me, Heather, Ruff, Tuff, Fish, and Snot.

"Yes Captain Hofferson" they all got ready to their fighters.

" _Stormfly standing by" "Windshear standing by" "Barf standing by" "Belch standing by" "Meatlug standing by"_ and _"Hookfang standing by"_ those are the call names we use.

" _Alright guys V formation_ " Astrid gave the command.

" _Hey stormfly the ship is coming out"_ Heather reported.

" _Alright guys I'm making the call if the ship fires, fire back"_ As Astrid reported out the com open to a channel as they all switched too. " _Unknown freighter state your business and name."_

" _The name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and I'm here because a rebel recruiter named Johann gave me a map to your fleet"_ As I heard that name everyone else was blank out " _Um hello anyone there I have a Wookie named Toothless an a Astromech named Sharpshot."_

" _Go to Hanger One we lead you there"_ As I left the channel switching to are secure one. " _Guys that's the Chief son name"_

" _What should we do tell Stoick"_ Snotlout he dumber than a rock, but that could hurt the rock feelings.

" _So anyone want to report to the Chief why we're not shooting the freighter"_ I would but the name is still a shock.

" _You're the Captain"_ They all said. As of are luck the Chief called in.

" _Astrid why is that freighter not disabled"_ He seemed Stoic and like he was preparing a blaster squad ready. " _I'm getting a blaster squad ready."_

" _Sir you're going to like this one"_ I was scared of the Chief but, fearless to anyone.

" _Okay I take your word"_

As we docked in behind the ship Stoick was waiting there with a firing squad. The ship door open but jammed we heard him yelling at his companion.

"Got dammit Toothless the door jammed again" He yelled and the wookie roared at his friend. But it went down. "Damn ship and imperial's ruining my ship."

We see the man walk down with his Friend and droid. As Stoick walked to the man his wife came to see what's going on. As she went to the man she seen his scar on the chin.

"Hiccup, is that really you" Valka said to the man that's her son and he open a hologram picture showing them.

"So I believe you two are my parents" he sigh and talked again "my master gave me this and showed me this before when I asked what your like she told me many things, not all could been answered."

"My baby boy returned home" Valka hugged him but Stoick was not convinced.

"Prove to me your hiccup" He was demanding but as we all watched a green lightsaber lighted up and he lifted Stoick up with the force.

"So is that proof to you dad" He was forced into a big hug.

"Everybody my son has return home and we have a brand new hope" He laughed and was happy to have his family again. "Astrid you guys disobeyed and order to disable the ship but I let it slid."

"Sorry sir won't happen again" I stand at attention.

"Fall out girl" he was walking until his son said something.

"If she did fire that could cause my life support system to blow up I will be died" I was shocked but he looked okay. "I only know that because I worked in mechanics after my lightsaber lessons."

I was kind of jealous because my mom and dad died on berk fighting the Empire and Valka and Stoick took me in as I was one of their own child. Valka was motherly like to me when I was a kid and trained me in hand to hand combat. But I'm glad there son is alive. As I walked away the Jedi son came to me.

"I see you have a strong connection to my parents like they your own it's okay you can still be with them I just starting to re know them again" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Also what's your last name again because my freighter was once belonged to a berkian named Finn Hofferson, the Hutt's betrayed him and I was captured by Niro and took the ship when I was 13"

"The name is Astrid Hofferson and I believe you have my Uncle ship it was probably why I didn't fire at you"

"There is Holo photos of a family in there and the ships yours it belongs to the Hofferson's but I will repair it for you" he smiled and left.

(Hiccup)

"So you took in the Hofferson girl she seems attached to you guys" I was asking my parents about this.

"Yeah after we gave up you to the Jedi we tried to have another but couldn't, I took a liking in her like she was my daughter since her parents were bounty hunters like her uncle" my mom told me this. "Her Uncle had a ship like yours where did you get it."

"Took it from the Hutt's once belonged to Finn so I gave it to her and it's in need of repairs" My handy work can boost this rebellion.

"Aye son, she the daughter I always wanted but, now you're here we can be a family again so what do you say son will you be are son again" my dad was asking my permission.

"Then why would I came all this way to find you then" I told them then I got hugged I see a girl by the door and she left.

"I'll be right back" I ran off to find her. As I was walking down to the hanger I sense sadness. "Astrid you in here."

"What do you want you got your family I got none left" She looked sadden after seeing me and my parents reunite once again.

"But we can share I know you parents were bounty hunters like your Uncle trying to make money cause you were poor, my mom looked after like you were her own daughter because I wasn't there Astrid I don't have that feeling with them but you do" I gave her my hand to hold out. "You can still be with them since I do need to be gone for a while again."

As I handed out my hand I was grabbed into an embrace it was nice. "Thank you Hiccup maybe with you we can get others to join and end the empire tyranny against the galaxy"

"Will do Astrid" I brushed a stray of hair from her eye they looked beautiful and I blushed she did to. "That remind me I have a base that's a deserted planet with no material but freshwater and my military weaponry, explosions, Starfighters and Ships for your rebellion also reprogrammed battle droids"

"Well let's report this to your dad" she ran to the command deck.

As I was right behind her and there she was reporting to her about the news I told her. "Hiccup do you have base that can help the rebellion" My dad asked me.

"I do dad with Y-Wings, gunships, hammerheads, CR-90, my newly designed ship I call an X-wing that the rebellion will love, tanks, weapons, torpedo bombs, and reprogrammed battle droids" I stated to him. The fleet was small of 6 ships but other cells needed this for the rebellion to grow.

"Give us the coordinates you did good son and thank you Astrid show hiccup his room next to are rooms with the wookie of his and droid." He stated and I gave him the info needed.

"Where is Toothless and Sharpshot" I wonder.

"Damn wookie eating all the fish" I heard from down the food hall.

I raced my way down there and Toothless was eating fish. Sharpshot was looking worried because they might get in trouble.

"Toothless sharpshot over here now" they both followed me "a wookie needs to eat I will pay you guys later"

"So Hiccup how you find him" Astrid asked me I was staring at her she looked a little red on the cheeks I can't have attachments it's against the order but it gone. "umm hiccup"

"Oh yeah him well I was on a mission with my master she was wise and old treated me like I was her own we both attacked a separatist prisoner ship that had wookies on board they tested chemicals on them toothless here is they only one to survive that day was a disaster for him he lost his loved ones and the one he loved." I remember it all tortured to death.

"Ahh I'm sorry toothless" she looked sad cause they both have the something alike. Toothless gave a sad roar. He ran to his loved one trying to wake them up he cried when he saw his love dead on the ground. He then vouched his life debt to me and looked at me as a brother.

"So you and toothless will be sharing the room next two mind two beds in there also a sleep station for the droid" She saluted then left to her room.

"Thanks you will love the X-wings stronger and faster also the twins will probably love the y wings bombs"

"That they will hiccup that they will"

As I was walking to my room I heard my mom say my name. "You like her Hiccup don't you"

"Well um no it's forbidden for jedi you know um path for the darkside" I tried to think away out of this.

"Ohh Hiccup a mother can tell when a boy likes a girl you two used to play together when you were babies before the Jedi came talking about how strong you were with force and will bring balance but I was wrong to give you away I thought you died that night when the temple was attacked" she cried and hugged me.

"Nothing will never happen to me because I'm a Jedi Knight and I will bring peace to the galaxy and end the Sith like the prophecies told me I would" and that I believe the new hope is here.


End file.
